


A Cold

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A Cold</p><p>There weren't any times Jemma could remember being grateful for a cold, but two weeks ago she had been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold

There weren't any times Jemma could remember being grateful for a cold, but two weeks ago she had been. 

One afternoon she found herself standing on an isle in a store, sniffling, and staring at cold medicine. After a loud sneeze she dropped her purse and groaned to bend over. There was already a gloved hand there. Jemma looked up as the man stood, momentarily taken aback.

"That doesn't sound good."

Jemma sniffled. "No," she agreed and took the purse he held out. "not really. I'm sure I like as terrible as I sound."

"Of course not," he said with a dazzling smile, "a pink nose is really flattering on you."

Then somehow she found herself having coffee with the stranger, because you didn't say no to a hot man who wanted to buy you coffee.

In the end it amounted to nothing. He was from out of town and well...Jemma worked for SHIELD, which allowed for absolutely no personal life. That didn't stop her from pouting that night as she went through a box of kleenex at her misfortune.

Two weeks later the cold and the nice looking man were forgotten as Jemma and her team were pinned down under enemy fire waiting for backup. Luckily, it showed up in a team of five SHIELD agents via helicopter.

Once the threat had been neutralized Jemma and Fitz went to work trying to recover anything of the destroyed alien technology. At least she thought the threat had been neutralized.

A man, bleeding from his chest and barely able to stand held a gun pointed at her. Jemma didn't even have time to react. A large knife was suddenly imbedded in his chest. Jemma watched in shock as he fell to the ground. At her side someone walked past her and kneeled. Jemma swallowed nervously as she recognized the former Winter Soldier by his cybernetic arm.

Jemma knew he was a SHIELD agent, but she'd never actually met him before.

He yanked the knife from the mans chest. Jemma winced as it came free. "Thanks."

"If you're not a trained field agent then you shouldn't be in the field."

Jemma gaped at him, even though she could only see the back of his head as he wiped the bloody knife on the dead man's shirt. "A simple you're welcome would do!"

"Let me explain something to you," he began and stood, but never finished speaking.

Jemma stared at the familiar face and cursed herself. She was to smart not to put it all together. She should have known. "Oh," was all she said. By the strange look on his face he seemed just as confused.

"Agent Simmons!"

Jemma turned her head to find Agent Coulson motioning her over. She turned back tk the man in front of her, still at a loss for words. "Coming sir!" Then she turned and walked away.  
\----------

The lab on the Bus was Jemma's safe place, an escape. When everything had quitted down that's where she had gone.

When the door opened she expected anyone but the man in the doorway. 

He was still as fearsome as earlier in his black kevlar and guns and knives. The only thing gone was the automatic weapon.

"So," he began and looked around before turning his eyes on her. "Sorry, about earlier."

"For being rude," Jemma said to clarify.

"Yea, for that."

He didn't seem anything like the man she met two weeks ago. That man had smiled, laughed, talked in an easy going manner. This man was gruff, rude, and currently seemed awkward. Slowly, she began to take pity on him. The reason why he seemed like two different people was clear. It was probably easier for him to interact with people if they didn't know who he was. No one would have coffee with a former HYDRA assassin.

Jemma snapped off her gloves and closed the distance between them. "Jemma," began and held out her hand, "Simmons. Level 6 SHIELD agent and biochemist. I'm a part of Agent Coulson's team."

And immediately it was less awkward. His face relaxed, she saw a hint of that man two weeks ago, and he offered her a small smile as he took her hand. 

"Bucky Barnes."


End file.
